Dr. Doofenshmirtz Gets Busted
What if Dr. Doofenshmirtz gets busted instead of Candace. This what happens when everything has changed. Candace Intimate get Together The beam from Doofenshmirtz's Go-Away-inator zapped all the partygoers away from the yard. Candace stared at the empty yard. Candace: The entire party has disappeared! Of course! The same divine intervention that takes things away for my brothers, took the party away for me! I'm saved! Meanwhile, back at DEI, the party was now inside Doofenshimirtz's pants. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: "Well, obviously, something's amiss. The Go-Away-Inator, which missed, the condo, should've zapped whatever it hit to an undesirable location. Let me check my undesirable location wheel..."Stonehenge"..."Burbank"..."My pants"?! Why would I even write that there?" He griped. Then he picked up his dry cleaning wheel. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Oh, I see. I got it confused for my dry cleaning wheel. But...why do I even have a dry cleaning wheel? (Then he said using his deeper voice) I am a dry cleaning wheel. Why do I even exist? (Then he said in his normal voice) Perry the Platypus, be a dear and hit the reverse button, would you? Perry went over to the Go-Away-Inator but instead, he pushed it right outside the window. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: NO!!! The Go-Away-Inator crashed, and the explosion caused the condo blocking the drive in movie theatre's view from the window got destroyed beyond repair. Doofenshmirtz stared at the broken condo from the other window. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Well, I never expected that to happen, but... oh well! Now I can finally enjoy movies in peace! Ha-ha! You lose, Perry the Platypus! Perry just walked off chuckled. Perry: (thoughts) We'll see about that Doof. Linda and Lawrence came home, unaware of what had just happened. There they saw Candace, Stacy, Jenny and Sarah, on the sofa. Candace: Mom and Dad are here. Hello, mother, father. What are you doing back so soon? I hope everything's okay. Linda: Candace, What's going on? I could have sworn that there was a party going on in here. Candace: No, mom. There was no party, and there never was. Stacy: Nope. Just an intimate get-together. Linda and Lawrence looked suspicious. Linda: I guess it was just a misunderstanding. Lawrence: Yes. Yes it was. Candace: That's okay, mom. I would never throw a party without your permission. Linda: And I'm glad we have a daughter that understands. I guess we still got time to the airport. You girls take care. All: Bye. They closed the doors and left. Candace: Whew. That was too close. Stacy: You got that right. Back at Isabella's House, Perry came over to see them when they were playing video games. Phineas: Oh, there you are, Perry. You're just in time for this touching moment. Ferb: Yep. A platypus makes a touching moment so much better. Perry responded with his usual chatter. Back at DEI, the partygoers had left, leaving Doofenshmirtz watching his movies. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Finally. Now to enjoy watching these movies! But then it happened... Cop: Freeze! Some cops burst in, followed by Charlene, Doofenshmirt'z sister in law with anger. Charlene: HEINZ!!! How dare you make that building fall and nearly crush me, just as I was leaving with my friends! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME! Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Wait! I can explain.... Before Doof could protest, the cops handcuffed him. Cop: You're under arrest for almost killing your sister in law. They came out of the building and threw him into a police van. Cop: I think a certain brother of yours can think of a way you can make amends for what you've done! As the start moving, he sent the police van away. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!!! AND DAN POVENMIRE AND JEFF 'SWAMPY' MARSH!!!!!! Serves him right for getting Candace grounded in the original ending! Category:Disneydude94's page Category:Fan Fiction Stories Category:Stories